The Day of Love
by The Violet Rose
Summary: Valentine's Day is here again, it seems as though most people hate the holiday. Leave it to eight legionnaires to make it fun! A short one-shot. R


_This is just a short fic for Valentine's Day, it was mostly just to get my creative juices flowing. I hope you enjoy it, oh and this is before any of the guys have asked the girls out..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Legion of Superheroes, but if I did I'd have more romance and more seasons! R&R!_

_--_

It was quiet in the hall of Legion Headquarters, all with the exception of eight legionnaires wer out on missions. A group of male legionnaires ventured down the quiet halls, in hopes of getting to the break room for a bite to eat. They passed by the lounge only to hear a sob. Quietly the group stopped, backpeddled and listened. Only to hear nothing, they looked at each other and shrugged. When the men started walking again to hear another sob, but louder.

Quickly they rushed into the lounge shouting out things like "What's going on?! Are you hurt?! Did villains break in?! Are you ok-" Instead of seeing villains they saw a chick flick on the screen. Eyes fell upon the couch only to see the girls clinging to each other, tears streaming down their faces, and tissues littering the floor.

Upon hearing the outbursts, Violet, Triplicate Girl, Saturn Girl, and Phantom Girl turned, with puffy, red, eyes. "Ye-es?" Phantom Girl choked out, pausing the movie.

"We..heard some crying..and wanted to know if you guys were ok.." Bouncy stuttered.

"Why _are_ you crying anyway?" Garth raised an eyebrow.

"This movie's just so...sad!" Saturn Girl motioned to the screen.

"And why are you guys watching a movie..alone..on Valentine's Day?" Lightning Lad asked slowly.

Violet merely shrugged "It's not like we have boyfriends or anything..and most people don't seem to like Valentine's Day."

"Well, we're here. Why don't we do something, board games..or something." Timber Wolf said.

"That sounds logical, no use in just staring at each other." Brainy smirked.

Bouncy went off in search of the said games, and all too soon returned. "Ok, we have cards, spin the bottle-" But he was cut off by an eager looking Lightning Lad.

"Spin the bottle! ..Sounds good." He said masking his excitement with calm.

Everyone shrugged, "Why not?" they all thought. Sitting down in a tight circle the bottle spun round and round. Kisses were shared, mostly just pecks on the lips, and laughs were heard. Once finishing up that game, they moved on to another.

Then another,

Then another.

"Ok, I'm offically tired of playing games!" Triplicate Girl screeched, she got up stretching her back. "Hmmm.." she then had grin on her face, that could only mean mischief.

--

"GUYS! We're home!!" Cham called flying down the halls. "Where could they be?" He turned to look at Cosmic Boy who was flying behind him.

"Not sure. But the place still seems to be intact, they couldn't have been anything _too _troublesome."

Cham rolled his eyes and continued down the halls, he stopped about to entered the lounge. He alighted gently, and swiped his hand over the panel. And stepped inside, his eyes bugged out of his head at the sight. "Oh my.."

What he saw would shock anyone, there sitting on the couch were the same 'macho men'. But instead there were sniffling and bawling at the chick flick that had once again been resumed.

"I-I just don't see why he'd leave her for that other woman! It's just-just terrible!" Lightning Lad sniffed, as Trips and Saturn Girl patted his back, handing him another tissue.

"This is our world today!" Bouncy agreed.

Brainy just looked on in disbelief but there were a few sniffles from his end of the couch.

Cham still stood there motionless, then he heard someone say quietly, "Oh, how sweet revenge truly is.." Cham turned to see Cosmic Boy smirking with a raised eyebrow.

Lightning Lad heard the muffled noise and turned, with eyes wide of his own to see Cosmic Boy. "It's not what it looks like, I swear!" he tried to sound convincing but failed miserably.

"I've never loved security cameras more!" Comsic Boy smiled then took off racing down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Lightning Lad flew after him.

**A few moments later..**

"Eh, Cos can wait. I wanna see how it ends!" Lightning Lad plopped back down on the sofa.

**End!**

--

_Yup...so that's it and tell me what you think! Be on the look-out for more of my stories! I promise I'll get them up soon! I'm really trying to update and write more, but writer's block is killing me! _

_Til next time, The Violet Rose._


End file.
